Water
by IntrovertiveNoirette
Summary: Adrien absolutely despised water, so when it started raining during his nightly patrol... Well, let's just say that he wasn't exactly happy. His soggy mood quickly diminished when a lovely Princess allowed him into her rooms to dry off. Warning: Adrienette, Marichat, cuddles, fluff, and soggy kitties. Rated T just to be safe. Now finished!
1. Wet Leather Just Doesn't Fit Right

**I'm unsure as to whether or not this will be a one-shot or not, so as of the moment, I'm marking it as incomplete. Either way, hi! My pen name is Jessika, and I'm hoping you'll all enjoy this introvert's attempt at FanFiction. I tend to let the story write itself, so I apologize if it seems all over the place. If you like it, follow, favorite, review- do all those lovely things.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Miraculous Ladybug, those two idiots would've gotten together ages ago.**

 **^.^**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Wet Leather Just Doesn't Fit Right**

Adrien despised water. He figured that it was due to the fact that his alter ego had multiple cat-like features, and as a result, _he_ also had many cat-like features. Whenever he was transformed into Chat Noir, his teeth were sharper, his nails were obviously longer _and_ sharper, his eyes were slitted, his ears and tail had minds of their own, _and_ he hated water. There was also the fact that he now hated cucumber sandwiches, but that isn't what this was about.

Adrien had been out on his nightly patrol when he stiffened, the wind beginning to shift. There was a whole two seconds before Adrien let out the most ridiculous howl as a sudden downpour hit. He was soaked from head to toe in seconds, and he ran along rooftops in desperation. He was too far from his house to even attempt to go back. He especially didn't want to stay out in this rain for too long, if at all. So, that left only one option.

Chat Noir straightened up, looking around. There had to be someone he knew that lived around here. Nino, Alya, or Marinette maybe. The thought of his Princess made his lips twitch before the rain coming down forced the happy expression off his face. He continued to look around before darting off in a seemingly random direction, his claws scraping the roof of buildings he ran across. In his haste to find shelter, he didn't realize that he was running on all fours, the water-logged bell under his chin jingling distastefully. Adrien skidded to a stop when he spotted a familiar bakery, and happiness flooded him. He hopped across a building and landed on the balcony with a light _thud_. He quickly headed over to the hatch that was the barrier between salvation and hell.

Marinette was bent over her desk, the lamp on her table just barely bright enough so she could see. Her dark locks were down for once, and she wore a simple t-shirt and sweats, as far as he could tell. It looked so toasty and warm in there that he could barely keep himself from forcing his way in. He rapped against the hatch lightly, hoping she would hear him.

Chat apparently knocked a little too hard, because the pencil in her hand suddenly snapped and she sat up straight, eyes wide with panic. The wet cat couldn't help but feel bad as she sighed and threw it away before she began looking around, wondering where the noise came from. He tapped against the glass lighter this time and was happy when her gaze lifted.

Marinette lifted her gaze to the small balcony entrance and was confused for a moment before she saw the shadow shift and a metallic sheen that came from his bell. She hurried over to the door and climbed the ladder up to her bed, standing. She unlocked the glass door and opened it a bit, trying to keep out as much rain as possible. "Chat Noir? What're you doing here? It's pouring out," she questioned, looking around before opening the door wider.

Taking the obvious invitation, Adrien leapt into the room, feeling so much colder now that he was out of the rain. He kept still as Marinette closed the hatch, locking it firmly before she walked over to him. "You're soaked. Wait here. I'll get you a towel or two." Chat didn't bother making a witty reply. He was too busy shivering and observing each corner of her room. His tail was wrapped around his body as he looked around, the light from the lamp not allowing him to see much.

He almost jumped when a towel suddenly appeared around him, small hands rubbing at his shoulders and back. Another towel landed over his head as the Noirette began drying his hair, her own dark locks damp from her own recent shower. She settled the towel around his neck. "Are you okay," she asked again, her voice soft. "It's a stupid question, but necessary."

Chat Noir chuckled softly and nodded, the wet leather sticking to him and holding so much water. Wasn't leather supposed to keep water out?! "I-I'm _feline_ f-f-fine, _Purr_ inc-cess."

Marinette sighed and rubbed a finger against his leather covered shoulder. He'd get a cold if he didn't dry off soon. "…Would you be completely against hiding in my bathroom and drying off _properly_ while I find you some clothes?" She purposefully stressed the word 'properly' to show she meant for him to change back into his civilian self. "You'll get sick if you don't get dry soon."

Adrien let out a weak laugh, continuing to shiver from the cold as Marinette persistently tried to rub as much water out of his suit as she could with the thick towel. "It h-has a z-z-zipper," he stuttered out, reaching up and flicking the bell lightly at her look.

He was rather surprised when he noticed her cheeks dust with pink, her gaze suddenly anywhere but on him. A signature Chat Noir smirk appeared on his face at the sight. "W-Were you wish-shing t-to see some sk-skin, _Purr_ incess?" He loved teasing her, especially when that blush that had appeared over her cheeks darkened in response.

Marinette seemed to roll her eyes and smack him on the shoulder lightly. "No," she said defiantly, ignoring the blush on her cheeks. "Why-Why don't you go dry off in the bathroom then? I'll try and find some clothes for you."

Adrien was surprised when he heard the shakiness in her voice. Why was she stuttering? She only stuttered around his civilian counterpart. He watched as she stood up and walked over to her dresser, rooting around in the drawers. "O-Okay." Chat stood, walking towards the bathroom. His ear twitched as he heard her sigh, the door closing behind him. He pressed one of his cat ears against the door, listening as she seemed to mumble to herself. Hm.

Adrien shook it off as he reached up, clasping the golden bell between his fingers before he began pulling it down. As soon as the sodden leather hit the floor, it disappeared in a shining green light. Chat gazed down at the floor for a moment before shrugging it off and continuing to dry off his body, trying his best to pat his mask dry. Luckily, it seemed his mask was much more water-resistant than he thought.

That was definitely a big help.

He looked up when there was a soft knock on the door, and he wrapped the towel around his waist before a twinkle appeared in his eyes. _I wonder…_ Chat kept silent as he walked over to the door, only to open it wide to reveal Marinette holding a bundle of clothes. He watched as her face flooded with pink, unable to keep a smirk off his face as she slapped a hand over her eyes. "What's wrong, _Purr_ incess," he asked, his voice shaking only slightly from the chill in his bones.

"N-Nothing. Here." She pressed the clothes into his other hand, letting out a squeak when his fingers brushed hers. The Noirette was quick to hightail it out of there, heading out of her room and down the trap door.

"Nothing, huh?" Chat mumbled to himself as he watched her go, amusement sparkling in his eyes. He closed the door and dressed, the pink pajama pants falling a few inches above his ankles. Despite that fact, he couldn't help but purr with the knowledge that his Princess had let him borrow her clothes. It was a sweet gesture.

Maybe it was because of the fact that he'd been mostly naked when he greeted her at the bathroom door, but he suddenly had the thought that perhaps she was developing a crush for him as Chat Noir. If that was the case, then he could assume she had one on him as Adrien. Now _that_ would be an interesting development.

Deciding to investigate further, he left the bathroom, beginning to take a look around. His ears twitched at each little noise in the room as he examined everything. Luckily, as he was still Chat Noir, he had his night vision, so he wouldn't trip over anything that might've been on the floor (not that there was anything). But it wasn't the floor he soon found himself focused on. He approached a wall that seemed to be covered in pictures of Adrien Agreste, and he tilted his head. A small smile appeared on his face as he leaned closer, pressing his hands against the table.

A small gasp reached his ears and he turned around, seeing Marinette standing at the trapdoor with some lovely smelling croissants. Forgetting all about the photos on the wall (for the moment), he wandered over to her, deftly plucking one of the warm treats from the pile and taking a large bite out of it. He sighed happily and sat down on the chaise, looking at Marinette who seemed stunned. "Princess," he called softly when his mouth wasn't full, an eyebrow raised. "Are you okay?"

Marinette seemed to wake up from a trance as she shook her head, rubbing her hands against her eyes. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I brought these up because I'm always hungry after I've had a 'shower', so I thought you might be," she explained after a moment, sitting next to him on the chaise.

"Well, they're _purr_ fect. Thank you." He began looking her over after she returned the smile. Her soft looking locks were tied into two short braids, each leading down to her delectable looking shoulders. He purred softly when he noticed that her sweats were dotted with black cats. Being a normal teenage boy, it wasn't surprising when his eyes wandered across her body. What _was_ surprising is that she seemed not to notice, which he was sort of happy about, as he'd rather not be kicked out into the rain for ogling her.

Marinette was gazing at her desk, her eyes clouded over as she thought.

Chat wiped at his mouth lightly to rid his face of crumbs before he reached up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Marinette? Are you sure you're okay?"

Blue met green as they locked gazed and she smiled, seeming to relax. "Yeah… I just, uh, got lost in thought I guess," she said softly, patting his hand lightly before holding out the plate of baked treats. "Please. Eat." Her bright eyes sparkled and she smiled. Chat returned the smile and took another, taking a bite and purposefully letting out a purr, watching as she giggled.

The next hour passed quietly, the two talking mostly about Marinette's life, as Chat couldn't speak much about himself without possibly exposing himself as Adrien Agreste. He learned that her favorite color was pink (obviously), she tended to sketch when she was bored, she loved snickerdoodle cookies, her favorite singer was Jagged Stone, she had a very large interest in fashion (that he already knew), and she was a dog person. That one made him pout, but the light scratches under his chin ended his momentary pout-fest.

"Can I ask you something, Kitty?" Chat nodded, nibbling on one of the last croissants. His head was leaning against her shoulder, his eyes half open as he stifled a yawn. "Did you ever wonder what would've happened if you didn't get your powers?"

Chat's gaze lifted immediately. Marinette gazed at him, her eyes clouded with an emotion he couldn't exactly place. He smiled after a moment, the action small and insignificant. "Well, I suppose I'd be rather depressed." At Marinette's questioning look, he sighed. "When I was younger, something happened to my family that rattled us. I'm unsure as to whether my father recovered, but… I was the perfect son. I did as I was told and was rewarded with silence. But I didn't like it. Not at all. It was depressing, being stuck in the same loop day after day. So, one day, I snuck out to go somewhere and after getting caught, I was brought home to discover that someone had delivered my…" Chat paused, wondering how to word the next sentence. "Someone had left a gift in my room that gave me my powers." That worked. "That day, I became Chat Noir. I realized that by being this-this _person_ I could do what I wanted, and I didn't have to worry about being judged." Chat lifted his gaze to Marinette's to discover that she was watching him with her large bluebell eyes. "If I hadn't become Chat Noir, I wouldn't have come to know My Lady, and I certainly wouldn't have come to know you."

"Do I really mean that much to you?"

"You mean the world to me." While that wasn't exactly what he meant to say, he knew it was the right thing when he saw her face.

Marinette's eyes began to shine before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Chat Noir gasped and his eyes went wide, not having been expecting that. He slowly moved his hands to her waist, hugging her back. Warmth spread through his body, moving from the tip of his nose to the bottom of his feet as he hugged back, burying his face in her hair. He hadn't been hugged in a long time… It wasn't until he noticed Marinette's shaking shoulders that he realized she was crying.

"Princess…"

"I-I didn't re-re-realize th-that I was that import-tant to you," she cried softly, her hands gathering handfuls of his borrowed shirt.

Adrien smiled after a moment, his grip on her waist tightening as he sighed. "Of course you are. Where would this cat be without his Princess," he asked, hearing her giggle softly. The action filled him with warmth and he gave her one more squeeze before she moved away, wiping at her eyes.

"Sorry for crying on you." Marinette gave him a soft smile and stood, picking up the empty plate that had once held baked goods.

"Don't worry about it," he murmured, watching her go. The cat stood with a sigh, popping his back. Telling that much to her, while still keeping some things hidden (to keep his identity) had been difficult. But in the end, he supposed, it had been worth it to see her eyes shine when she realized how much he relied on her as a friend.

He'd been very unlike Chat Noir tonight, although it seemed to have been a good thing. He'd learned quite a bit about Marinette, and she'd learned a few things about him as well. He began to see why she was liked by so many people- with a soul like hers, how could you not?

Marinette returned to find her guest sitting on the chaise, one of the blankets she'd gotten for him in his lap. "Thanks for letting me stay. I wouldn't have been able to make it home in record time," he said, looking up at her.

"Don't worry about it Chat. I don't mind." Marinette walked up to him and wished him goodnight before she went towards her bed, climbing the ladder leading up to it before getting comfortable under the sheets.

Chat got comfortable on the chaise, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He never slept well during a storm unless something (like a Kwami) or someone (also possibly a Kwami) was laying with him. He'd try though. Despite being told that she didn't mind him being there, he didn't want to push things. The man would need more incentive before he-

Lightning flashed outside.

"Mari," he asked softly, his cat-like eyes practically glowing as he looked over the railing that kept her from rolling off her bed and onto the floor.

The black haired girl opened her eyes after a moment, the blue depths clouded with sleep. "Chat? Is something wrong?" She yawned softly and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

His black ears lowered to his head, his gaze shifting away from Marinette as he spoke, "Would you mind if I- well, if I laid with you? I haven't been comfortable during thunder storms since…"

She gazed at him for a long moment before pulling the comforter and sheet back, patting the spot next to her. "C'mon Kitty."

Chat slowly climbed into the bed, worried she'd reject him and start laughing. When she didn't, he laid down, his ears still low. "Thank you," he murmured, wiggling close and relaxing in her warmth as the sheets covered them. Mari didn't answer. Instead, her hand found his hair, scratching lightly behind his ears in an attempt to calm him. It worked. He began purring and nuzzling into her neck as his eyes fluttered closed, his own hands moving around her waist to pull her against him. With his nose firmly against her neck, taking in her reassuring scent, he fell asleep, his purr becoming deep and soft as he breathed in and out.

Marinette smiled softly and continued to scratch behind his ears until she too fell asleep, her hands finally becoming still.

That night had been a roller coaster of emotions, and the following day was discovered to be very much the same.

* * *

 **I hoped you all liked it. Remember, review! They feed the muse.**

 **Also, something worth mentioning: because I'm doing this on my phone, anything I italicized during writing (like puns and inner thoughts) will not be italicized after the transfer. I'm so sorry!**


	2. Poor Kitty

**Hey guys! Due to more people asking for a second chapter, this story will have at least three (probably 5 at least idk). Now, something I should warn you about: I have ADHD. As a result, chapters may seem all over the place and stories may move too fast. If that's the case, I will consider rewriting as best as I can. Hopefully, it won't come to that.**

 **Make sure to do all that good stuff, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned this shit, Season 2 would already be out.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Poor Kitty**

Marinette woke slowly the following morning. She didn't want to wake up, let alone move. Her pillow was so warm and held her so lovingly against his chest-

Wait. Held her? _His_ _chest!?_

Her heart sped up in her chest as she tried to recollect what had happened the night before. She'd been working on one of her designs, having given up on her physics homework, when it started raining… What had happened after?

Mari was seconds from panicking when it all came back. Chat Noir, soggy and desperate, sitting on her balcony. Giving him towels and clothes and croissants and ignoring what his looks did to her. Then, just before she'd fallen asleep, the silly kitty had asked to lay with her, as thunderstorms scared him. She hadn't asked why after he uttered the soft question, understanding that his past was his past and needn't be shared with her.

Marinette slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the sunlight streaming in through the curtains. Her legs were tangled with a certain cats', and when she moved she noticed that his hands were locked around her waist, his nose firmly pressed against her neck. She blushed lightly and noticed that he still had his cute little ears, which meant he hadn't de-transformed. Or, at least, if he had de-transformed, he'd done it in the middle of the night and had turned back before she awoke.

She brushed her knuckles against the smooth skin of his forehead in an attempt to wake him, a small gasp leaving her lips when she suddenly pulled her hand away. He was burning up. Her hand moved back to cup his jaw and she leaned in, pressing her lips to his forehead.

He hadn't gotten out of the rain soon enough. He'd gotten a fever during the night. What was she going to do? Her Maman and Papa wouldn't let her stay up here all day to take care of him! Marinette slowly untangled herself from him, finding the cat to be very clingy as well as a very heavy sleeper. After pulling the comforter up around his chest, she climbed down from her bed and left her room down the trapdoor.

The living room and kitchen were empty. "Maman? Papa," she called, looking around in confusion. They were always up by now. The teenager wandered around the living room before spotting a piece of paper left on the kitchen counter.

It read _'Papa and I left to a Baking Competition. It was such short notice that we didn't want to wake you before we left. The shop is closed while we're gone, sweetie. We'll be back in about a week._

 _Love Maman.'_

Marinette was shocked that they'd left so suddenly, but in all honesty, she couldn't have been happier. Her parents loved baking, _and_ that gave her at least a week to help Chat get better. She pinned the note to the fridge with a magnet before beginning to make Chat some tea, in case he had a sore throat.

A red creature popped up next to her. "Marinette!"

"Ah! Tikki! Don't scare me like that!" Marinette held her hand against her chest as she waited for her heart to calm.

The Kwami smiled sheepishly before getting a sparkle in her eye. "I think you'll be fine. Besides, don't think I didn't notice how cuddly you two were getting last night," she commented, giggling cutely.

Marinette blushed and rolled her eyes, trying to act like it was nothing. "We're just friends. I was only helping him out." She placed the tea bag in the pot and covered it with a lid before going to the bathroom (the one connected to the living room) and beginning to root through the cabinet for medicine.

"And by helping him out you mean cuddling and petting and scratching under his chin and-"

"Okay, okay. I get it." Marinette pulled out a pill bottle, figuring he might have a headache. She slipped the bottle into her pocket and headed back into the living room, pouring some of the tea into a mug. "I couldn't just leave him outside Tikki, you know that. Even though he dried off as soon as he could, he still got sick."

"I know." Tikki disappeared as Marinette headed upstairs, a cup of warm tea in one hand while the other opened the trapdoor.

Her room was just as she left it, except her guest had kicked off the covers and was curled up in a ball, shivering heavily.

Marinette set the mug down on a table before going to her bed, sitting down on the edge. "Kitty? C'mon, it's time to wake up." Her hand moved through his hair gently, her fingers brushing sweaty locks of blond hair out of his face before she moved her hand down and scratched under his chin. Chat's eyes fluttered open slowly, and he opened his mouth to speak only to groan when the sunlight became too much. "Easy. You're sick. You must've been out in that rain for longer than I thought. Come on Kitty, I made you some tea."

Chat Noir slowly opened his eyes again, his green eyes showing how horrible he was feeling. "Your parents," he got out before he fell into a coughing fit.

"Are not here," she finished. "They left for a baking competition. They'll be gone for at least a week. That's enough time to get you better."

The cat let out a weak sigh before he relaxed, shifting until he was laying against the pillows. "Thank you… So much."

Marinette smiled. After last night, she found that she didn't mind Chat's presence as much as she acted like she did. Her fingers brushed against the skin of his forehead as she brushed hair out of his eyes. "Don't even worry about it." He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into the gentle touch. "Now, I made some tea and found medicine, which you're going to take, young man," she said, amusement sparkling in her eyes as she hopped down from the bed.

"Yes ma'am," he responded, a soft smile on his face. Marinette returned a moment later, setting the cup on the wooden gap next to the bed before she climbed up and sat back down, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out the pill bottle and opened it up, taking out two of the red tablets before she closed it tightly. "Marinette?"

"Hush Kitty. You can talk after you've had your medicine." Her voice was soft and gentle as she spoke, not wanting to agitate the headache he likely had. After feeding him the medicine and making sure he could hold the mug, she sighed. "Alright. Now, what were you saying?"

"I need to de-transform. My Kwami needs to rest," he said softly, sipping on the tea.

Marinette's eyes went wide and she bit down on her bottom lip lightly. So he hadn't de-transformed throughout the night.

Shit.

Chat gave her a weak smile. "But… I can't let you see me. Ladybug would kill me."

The Noirette sighed. Why had she made that rule? Oh yeah, because she'd thought it was the best course of action for the time being.

Marinette sighed, going into a thinking position. What could she do? "Well, I could always blindfold myself, but then I wouldn't be able to see anything, so I wouldn't be able to help you. I wish I'd designed a mask… I mean, I could do that, but I'd still need to keep myself from seeing you until I finish…"

Chat watched in fascination as she began brainstorming, unable to hold back the thought that she reminded him very much of his Lady. "Well, we could always put up a curtain," he suggested jokingly, surprised by the sudden look on her face in response.

"That's it!" She winced when he groaned, holding his head. "Sorry. I'll be right back."

"I was joking…" His voice trailed after her as she hurried down the trapdoor, going to get something. He sighed and a small smile appeared on his face. It was so nice of her to help him, especially when she didn't need to.

Marinette returned a minute later, a silver device in her hand. She set it down on her desk before going to her dresser, rooting out in one of the drawers before she pulled out some fabric that was too old to be used. "Alright. Here we go." She grabbed the silver device and set it next to the bed before she climbed up. Moving onto her knees, she placed a part of the fabric against one wall and picked up the staple gun. "You should probably put the pillow over your head."

Seeing what she was about to do, his eyes went wide. Ignoring the fact that moving so fast hurt his head, he dove under the covers, holding a thick pillow over him to stifle the loud noise the staple gun made as she stapled the fabric to the wall. She did it once more on that side before moving over and doing the same to the other end. The fabric brushed against the metal railing along the edge of her bed as she shifted, examine the work.

Her hand tapped the bed twice, and Chat Noir reappeared, looking worse for wear. "I was joking," he said mournfully, rubbing his temples.

"I know, but this'll give me time to make you another mask _and_ it'll keep your identity a secret. We wouldn't want your Lady mad at you," she stated after another moment, finding him cute in that moment. She shook it off and sighed. "Don't worry. It shouldn't take me too long."

A soft smile appeared on his face as he laid back down, watching her disappear from his sight. "Hey Marinette?"

"Hm?" Her voice came through the makeshift curtain easily, barely even muffled. That would make conversation easier.

"You're the best friend a cat could have. I'm sure I'll be _feline_ fine by this time tomorrow," he murmured, hearing her snort softly in response. Marinette smiled on the other side of the curtain and stood waiting for Chat to de-transform. Seeming to sense that, he spoke again. "Plagg, claws in."

The makeshift curtain was tinted with green and black as Chat de-transformed and Marinette let out a laugh when she heard his Kwami begin reprimanding him for holding the transformation for so long.

"Plagg, I know but I couldn't-"

"You could've de-transformed during the night! I need my Camembert!"

"If she'd woken up before me then we would've been caught-"

"I know that!"

Marinette smiled softly and disappeared down the trapdoor, listening to them bicker upstairs. She opened up the fridge and found a variety of cheese. She grabbed some Swiss, a large amount of Camembert, and some Stilton that was rarely used. She returned upstairs with her plate.

The conversation abruptly ended and there were two loud sniff sounds. One voice groaned in disgust while the other let out a happy yell. Marinette squeaked softly in surprise when a black furry body flew over to the plate, sitting down in a clear spot as he began to devour the stinky cheese. "I'm in heaven." Marinette grimaced as she watched him practically bury himself in the Stilton. She set the plate down carefully, careful not to dislodge the hungry Kwami before heading to her desk. The Noirette had barely sat down in her chair when Plagg spoke again.

"Marry her, kid."

Marinette squeaked in embarrassment while she listened to Chat sputter, her hands hiding her reddening face.

"Seriously kid."

"Oh my god," Marinette murmured.

She could already tell that this was going to be a long week.

For the next few hours, the room was filled with a combination of snores, Plagg eating, Marinette's sewing machine going to work, as well as a soft humming. Plagg had come over to her work desk and had watched her sew Chat a mask, making comments here and there. In the end, she was left with a mask that was similar to Chat's, but it would hide more of his face. If she hadn't made it hide more of his face, they'd risk her being able to recognize him, if she knew who his civilian identity was.

"There," she said softly, rubbing her sore fingers. Working on a spur of the moment project had made her fingers ache (especially with how many times she'd pricked herself). Usually, she'd be able to take her time and go at her own pace, but she couldn't do that. In order to take care of him and make him feel better, she had to be able to see him, so she'd had to work with the limited amount of time she had. "Chat? Are you awake?"

"Hmm fuggah hum," he mumbled into her pillow.

Marinette giggled softly and shook her head, standing. "I finished your mask." She walked over to the curtain. The mask was completely black with two holes for his eyes. She'd popped some lenses out of her sunglasses and had worked them into the design so they'd hide his eyes, as she doubted he had cat eyes in his civilian form (it was possible, but doubtful). The fabric of the mask stopped directly below where she assumed his cheekbones were and the inside was slightly padded, so it wouldn't be uncomfortable against his skin.

Given only a few hours work, she thought she'd done a good job.

A pale hand stuck out from the underside of the curtain and she pressed the mask into his hand, noticing how his nails were perfectly filed down in an even manner. Hm.

The hand retreated as Chat put the mask on and he sighed. "Thanks _Purr_ incess."

"Don't worry about it, Kitty. I'm going to take the curtain down now, okay?" After getting confirmation from Chat, she began pulling the staples from the wall, the fabric coming with it. When she finished, she flicked the staples into the trash and the old fabric joined them. It was too old to use anyway. "Do you feel any better," she asked, pressing a hand against his forehead. The mask did a good job of hiding his identity, the ruffled hair and Chat-like smirk on his face giving no details as to who he was.

"Like I'm in heaven, now that I can see your _purr_ fect face, _Purr_ incess."

She rolled her eyes at his shameless flirting, a small smile on her face and a pink tint on her cheeks. "I'm serious."

His expression changed to one of sincerity. "As am I." At Marinette's embarrassed gaze, he smiled. "I'm cold, but my headache's gone away," he replied honestly, goosebumps covering his arms.

Marinette nodded and situated the blanket over him. "I'll get you another blanket. We have to break this fever of yours."

Chat watched as she left, his green eyes hidden behind the mask. If they hadn't been, she surely would've seen the emotions swirling around in them, as he couldn't figure out how he'd ended up with such an amazing girl as his friend. Even Plagg's comments about how all this 'lovey dovey crap' was 'making him sick' couldn't drag him from his thoughts.

It was Marinette's return and her comment of how he was such a 'poor Kitty' as she tucked another blanket around him that dragged him from this thoughts, and he met her smile with one that conveyed just how content he was (despite the circumstances).

If this is what happened when he got sick, he didn't think he'd mind being attended to. Perhaps being a 'poor Kitty' wasn't all that bad.

* * *

 **I hope it wasn't too bad. Shoot me a review and tell me what you think, and what you think will happen. Maybe a meteor will fall from the sky and give everyone flaming tails and abilities, who knows- oh wait! I do!**

 **Review!**


	3. How Could It Get Any Worse? Oh

**Hey guys. So, I'm really sorry, but this chapter is about 500 words shorter than normal. I wanted to make it longer, I really did, but the place I stopped it at seemed perfect. As a result, this chapter is a whopping 2300 words (roughly). I promise that chapters will not stay this short for long, but it was necessary that I stop it where I did- in my** **opinion. Remember, things like thoughts are italicized while I'm writing, but they get lost in the transfer. I did bold something in this chapter, but that was a POV switch. It was a necessary edit**

 **Onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Those shits would be kissin' if I owned it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: How Could It Get Any Worse?! ...Oh.**

It had been two long and stressful days, and Chat Noir was no where near getting better. If anything, he was getting worse.

Marinette had taken to leaving a trash can near the chaise (which he'd been moved to after he'd felt the urge to throw up) and grimaced whenever she had to switch out the bags. The only reason she hadn't called a doctor or a hospital was because, well, how could she explain that she'd been taking care of a sick super hero for almost four days?

Marinette sighed softly from her seat on the couch, her fingers running through soft blond hair. She and Chat Noir had migrated downstairs, as she knew that he would likely get sick of seeing her pink walls every day, and were currently sitting on the couch. Well, she was.

Having told Alya that she had to watch the bakery because her parents were at a convention, she was able to stay home and take care of the sick kitty instead of going to school. She'd have a crap ton of homework when she got back, but she'd deal.

He, of course, had decided one morning a few days before that he couldn't stay and that he really needed to go before people started to notice he was gone.

He would've done that had his Kwami cooperated with him instead of lazing around like a- well, like a cat.

Plagg had been stuffed to the brim every day with a multitude of stinky cheeses, and when those had run out, cheese croissants, and claimed multiple times that if Chat didn't marry her, he would. Marinette knew she'd have a very weird time explaining it all to her parents (leaving out the part about the Kwami wanting to marry her), but she couldn't exactly bring herself to care at the moment.

Marinette fast-forwarded through the commercials, knowing that Chat absolutely despised them for some reason. She loved them, as quite a few of them were Agreste in nature and gave her a chance to see Adrien, but… With Chat being sick and needing her care, she couldn't bring herself to think about Adrien and didn't mind speeding through the commercial breaks.

This cat needed all of her attention, okay?!

"Ow…"

Marinette looked down when she heard a weak sound of pain and gasped when she noticed that she'd accidentally tugged on his hair. "Sorry Kitty. I got so lost in thought I…"

"It's okay," he said softly, his eyes closing behind the mask Marinette had made for him. "I understand."

He seemed to like laying like this, with Marinette sitting up and his head in her lap, her thin fingers running through his hair and keeping him happy and relaxed. The position had done two things: allowed him comfort, and he'd yet to puke for the two and a half hours they'd been sitting there. A new record!

At the moment they were watching some animated movie involving cavemen and a person named 'Guy'. She'd never seen it before, as it had recently come out, but Chat Noir seemed to like it (based on the countless expressions he made) so she didn't really mind.

The hand in Chat's hair went still, and Chat stiffened when they heard a knocking on the door.

"Marinette? How can you be watching the bakery when the sign says 'closed'?"

Alya.

Shit.

 **-Chat Noir's POV-**

The days had been going by so slowly, so without Marinette, he was sure that he would've gone mad. She was such an attentive friend, making sure he had everything he needed and wanted. Despite knowing that Chat Noir would likely ask for milk in a saucer just because he knew she wouldn't refuse, he couldn't bring himself to take advantage of her like that, especially after all she had done to make sure he was content and happy and feeling better.

She was just too nice to a cat like him.

Adrien had also discovered something after basically being held captive for four days- he could purr while in civilian form.

The discovery had been embarrassing to say the least. He'd been trying to sneak out early in the morning so he could head to school (as, despite the fact that his father and Nathalie were on a business trip and wouldn't be back for almost two weeks and wouldn't discover him missing, he had to go to school or else his friends would notice he was gone) but alas, Marinette had woken up when he was trying to convince Plagg to transform so they could sneak out the window. The Kwami was firmly against the idea due to a multitude of things (Adrien thought that he was thinking more about the 'delicious delicacies' that Marinette had provided him with).

After thoroughly reprimanding him for trying to leave in his condition, she'd scratched him under the chin to sooth him.

And that's when it started.

Every day the black haired girl with magic fingers would find some way to make him purr, and he couldn't say he minded after discovering that the sensitive places in his hair (right behind where his cat ears would be) still existed in civilian form.

She seemed to find it all very amusing and scratched whenever she had a chance.

Adrien lifted his gaze to Marinette when she tugged on his hair sharply, and the short conversation that followed wasn't of much importance.

It was the knock on the door that fucked him over.

He'd sat up much to fast in surprise and the room spun, making him groan. He clapped a hand over his mouth when he felt the bile in his stomach churn. Marinette placed a worried hand on his shoulder but Adrien waved her off, pointing at the door.

Adrien stood shakily, using desperate hands to climb the stairs until he was out of sight in her room, cradling a trash can.

He heard her open the door.

"A-Alya! Hey. Wh-What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"You gave me a key."

"…Oh."

 _Smooth_ , he thought.

"I came to check up on you. You've been off the radar for two days."

"I had to keep an eye on the bakery. Maman and Papa-"

"Left on some competition or convention or whatever, I know, but that doesn't explain why the Bakery's closed or why I saw dust on the tables."

"There is not! I go down there and clean tables and counters every day," she said indignantly. Adrien had to admit, he'd wondered where she'd gone for about fifteen minutes every morning, only to come back smelling like disinfectant and lemons. That would explain it.

He heard Alya sigh and stifled a snicker- which in turn urged him to cough. _Shit_ , he thought, keeping his mouth shut for as long as he could.

"…What was that," he heard Alya ask, his head aching from the sudden coughing fit.

Marinette began scrounging for answers. "W-What was what? I didn't hear anything."

"I heard something that sounded like coughing… Never mind, I must've been hearing things."

Adrien let out a sigh of relief before his eyes widened. Oh shit. Okay, this one (he knew) could not be explained away as 'hearing things'.

He prayed that Marinette wouldn't be mad at him as he emptied the contents of his stomach and (he was almost positive) his actual stomach into the trash.

Alya must've given Marinette a look of some sort, because he heard her give a nervous laugh. "I-I'll be right back. You s-stay here! Don't move," she instructed shakily. The sound of her getting closer told Adrien that she was coming upstairs, and he was grateful, as perhaps that meant more of her magic fingers.

Ohh, yeah. Magic fingers. Her concerned face was the first to appear before she closed the trap door and walked over to him, kneeling. "Kitty," she'd whispered. "You have to stay quiet."

"I'm trying…" His voice was raw from stomach acid attacking his throat.

She'd sighed and had said 'I know' before her fingers entered his hair, brushing through the locks in a soothing manner.

He nuzzled into her hand, resting his head against her knee as he relaxed. His stomach began to calm as he did so and he sighed. This was nice…

The clearing of a throat ruined the sweet and calm moment.

Adrien heard Marinette swallow nervously in the silence of the room. He _heard_ her swallow out of nervousness! Okay, not only was that weird, but he had thought that people couldn't actually hear that.

Marinette turned around to see Alya at the trapdoor, one hand holding it open as she stood there, waiting for an explanation. "I, er, found a stray cat that got sick," she tried, holding up her hands. There was very little chance she could hide this from her, due to most of Adrien's body being visible.

"Stray cat, huh?" Adrien winced at that. Yeah, they were screwed. "Can I see this 'cat'?"

Marinette looked over her shoulder at him and he slowly nodded. Why not? It's not like she didn't know already. Adrien pushed the trash can to the side and sat up, having been curled up on the floor. He heard Alya gasp when she saw him, and he knew why. He didn't look anything like the normal Chat Noir.

Usually, he had a tail, ears, a roughish grin, and a spark in his eyes.

Now, he had no tail, was sickly pale, the grin was more of a grimace, and she couldn't even see his eyes.

The gentle hand on his arm that urged him up kept him calm. Marinette helped him stand before she led him downstairs. After making him rinse out his mouth in the sink and giving him some gum (which he'd spit out once his mouth felt minty fresh) she led him to the couch and they sat down as they had earlier, with her hands in his hair and his head in her lap. Despite the observer they had who sat in the armchair just across the way, they acted as if nothing had happened.

Adrien listened tiredly as Marinette explained how this had happened and had to make Alya promise not to tell anyone what was going on.

He was almost asleep when, towards the end of the conversation, he heard Alya speak again, "He looks kind of like Adrien when you brush his hair like that. Don't you think so, Mari?"

Adrien stiffened, the hand rubbing his back freezing for a moment before it continued. "I-I don't know. I mean, a hairstyle doesn't mean much of anything." He could feel Marinette's eyes on him as she continued to scratch at his scalp, dragging a purr from his throat and forcing him to relax.

"I guess. Besides, I doubt Adrien can purr," Alya said with a giggle.

The cat could tell that Marinette's laugh was kind of forced, and he winced at the realization that she'd want to talk later.

The conversation trailed off, but Adrien had a feeling they'd be discussing this later- as Marinette and Adrien, not Marinette and Chat Noir.

And he knew that in conversations between a man and a woman, the woman almost always won.

Alya and Marinette continued to talk before the conversation was direction back in the direction of Chat Noir.

"So, since you're taking care of him, he'll owe you a favor, right?"

"Alya!"

"What? I'm just hoping he can give me an interview. You know, when he feels better."

Adrien thought it over before mentally shrugging. He could hear the two girls bouncing ideas off each other, question wise, so he tuned it out in favor of relaxing in Marinette's lap. She really did have magic fingers.

After what seemed like hours of faking sleep (which in actuality had likely been about ten minutes) he actually fell asleep, his world becoming devoid of everything but the feeling of her fingers in his hair and the worry that she'd reject him when they had the conversation that he knew was coming.

He awoke a few hours later to the front door closing and a hand shaking his shoulder gently. "C'mon Kitty. Let's get you upstairs and into bed. You need to take your medicine." The way Marinette's voice sounded, Adrien could almost forget that she might know his secret. Almost. He sat up tiredly, a yawn leaving him. As his eyes were still closed behind his mask, he felt rather than saw the hand pressed against his forehead. "Well, your fever's gone down," she mumbled to herself before she helped him upstairs, sitting him on the chaise.

Maybe she actually had forgotten the whole incident and wasn't going to rip him a new one for not telling her. One could hope, he supposed.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Adrien laid his head on her shoulder, his eyes still closed. "I really appreciate it Marinette. You are this chat's knight in beautiful pink."

There was a small giggle, which was followed by gentle scratches in his hair. "Don't worry about it Kitty."

Adrien smiled lightly at the scratches and began to purr, nuzzling against her shoulder lightly. The rest of the day passed with ease, and Marinette didn't bring up Alya's comment. Adrien left a few days later, fully healed and up to snuff. And when Marinette saw him at school the following week, she greeted him with a simple sweet smile.

Adrien was happy he'd been caught out in the rain. He didn't hate water as much as he used too (but that was probably a lie).

* * *

 **I recently got my laptop up and running and took a good look at this story. Each chapter got some minor modifications, and I came to the realization that this story would likely be better off ending here. If you don't like that, review, and I might post a one-shot that takes place some point after this. Like a sequel. I hope you guys like this, and I'll see you next time!**

 **Bye bye!**


End file.
